Ask and thou shall receive
by Orion6
Summary: *WIP* When faced with a problem you can't solve, how far will you go to find the answer? What will you give? How much will you sacrifice?
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Don't own them yadda yadda. Make no money yadda yadda. Only do this for a giggle.  
  
Pairing: Paul/other, Daniel/Sam, Jack/Janet  
  
Rating: PG13 (for now)  
  
Summary: When faced with a problem you can't solve, how far will you go to find the answer? What will you give? How much will you sacrifice?  
  
*-*  
  
He was getting more and more frustrated by the second. Which in itself was nothing new. He'd been down this road so many times over the last seven years it was sometimes frightening. He took a large gulp of his now stone cold coffee and continued staring at the text for a few more minutes, before giving a resigned sigh and throwing it down on the desk in disgust.  
  
"Not having any luck?"  
  
Daniel looked up and smiled as Sam came into his office, grabbing her coffee mug and filling it up on the way over to him. "Luck has nothing to do with it Sam."  
  
"Yes I know Daniel. You speak 29 languages, can read hieroglyphs, pictographs..."  
  
"Sam!" He rubbed his forehead gently. "This is one of the dialects of the Ancients. I should know this stuff! I should be able to look at it and understand it.....but it's all...." He waved his arms around in a wild gesture. "...nothing! It means....nothing to me!"  
  
"Daniel...you're doing your best. You always give your job 100%. I have faith that you'll translate it."  
  
"Thanks Sam. But...I can't see it happening." He stretched out trying to get rid of the annoying ache that had settled around his neck and shoulders about two hours ago. Sam immediately came to stand behind him and began to rub his neck and shoulders. He moaned softly.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He gave a contented sigh. "So....Jack and Janet have invited us over tonight."  
  
Sam groaned. "I really can't cope with them tonight Daniel. They're just so.....doe eyed. It gets a bit much sometimes."  
  
Daniel sniggered softly. "I can relate to that. I'm pleased for them both of course. It's nice to see them happy but sometimes I just want to hurl something at them."  
  
Sam got the last of the kinks out of Daniel's neck and moved back around the front of his desk. "You could always go on your own. You don't need me there really."  
  
"Oh right. You think I'd go over and sit there whilst they..." Daniel shuddered. "Jack makes enough of the fact I'm still single without me giving him the perfect opportunity."  
  
"I know what you mean. I get it too remember." Sam sighed. "I just...sometimes...I wish I had what they had. Someone to share things with. Someone to come home to. You know?"  
  
"Yes Sam. I know."  
  
"Pizza and beer at mine?"  
  
"Sounds good." Daniel locked the text he was working on in his desk, turned off the lights and followed Sam out of the office.  
  
In the shadows a figure narrowed their eyes. Stepping out from it's hiding place it made it's way over to the desk. It moved it's hand over the lock and the drawer opened. It carefully picked up the text and looked it over.  
  
"How bad is it?" A voice sounded from the shadows.  
  
"It's bad."   
  
Another figure joined the first one and looked at the piece of parchment. "Do you think they can handle it?"  
  
"I'm not sure." The parchment was placed back in the drawer and the figure stepped away from the desk when it heard the lock click. "Contact the council. I need to investigate further."  
  
The second figure nodded as they both walked back into the shadows.  
  
*-* 


	2. When friends bail

Jack put the phone down and looked at his wife. "Daniel and Sam are no shows."  
  
"Oh?" Janet stopped preparing the food and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. Daniel says he's reached a breakthrough on that parchment thing we brought back the other week and apparently Sam is washing her hair." Jack raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
  
"Uh huh." Janet smiled and went back to preparing the food.  
  
Jack moved and stood behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her neck gently. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Janet chuckled. "You're telling me you haven't noticed anything unusual about Daniel and Sam lately?"  
  
Jack frowned as he thought about it. "No. They spend way too much time together...but they've always been like that."  
  
"You haven't noticed anything different about Daniel?"  
  
Jack let go of her and stood at her side, studying her face. "Like?"  
  
"Like the way his face flushes slightly whenever you mention the amount of time he spends with Sam. Or the way his eyes light up when he makes her laugh?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"...or the way Sam looks at Daniel when she thinks no one is looking? The way she always makes sure her watch is after his when you're off-world, so she gets to wake him up?"  
  
"Are you saying that they're a couple?"  
  
"Oh they're not together yet..." Cassie wandered into the kitchen and stole a piece of red pepper from the chopping board. "But Daniel likes Sam more than he'd care to admit and I'd lay money on Sam feeling the same way."  
  
Jack looked at his daughter. "And you know this how?"  
  
Cassie grinned. "It's amazing what you can get out of Uncle Daniel with a few well placed bottles of beer."  
  
"Cassie!" Janet smacked her playfully round the head. "You're as bad as your father with that you know."  
  
"I know. Who do you think I learnt it off?"  
  
"Yes well." Janet winked at Jack. "I'm beginning to wonder what I ever saw in you Jack O'Neill."  
  
"Wasn't it something to do with well toned..."   
  
Jack sniggered as Janet clamped her hand firmly over Cassie's mouth and steered her out of the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and went to pick up a beer before realizing he only had two left. "No...those have Danny Boy's name written all over them." He smiled and made a mental note to drop by Daniel's in the morning and interrogate him. "Oh yes...life is good. But then there's just one problem with that." He sighed and reopened the fridge, pulling out one of the beers and capping it. "When it's this good...something bad is always nearby." 


	3. New boundaries

"But it's wrong Sam."  
  
"Oh quit moaning and just pick it off!" Sam picked up a slice of pizza and turned her attention back to the TV.  
  
"Whoever had the bright idea to put fruit on pizza needs shooting." Daniel mumbled into his beer bottle. He carefully picked off all the pineapple and settled back into the couch. Whilst he pretended to watch TV, he took the time to study Sam while she ate. She was sat on the other couch, in tracksuit bottoms, a tank top and sneakers. Her legs were crossed and she looked very relaxed. She always did when he came round for pizza and beer. She claimed that she didn't have to put on a front with him. She could just throw on some comfy clothes, kick her shoes off and relax. It was something that Daniel felt proud of in many ways.  
  
They'd worked closely together for so many years. Having bonded right at the start, they're shared love and dedication to their work had quickly made them friends as well as team mates. Now that Jack and Janet were married, Daniel spent less time with his friend and Sam had made it her business to make sure that he didn't feel the loss too much. He smiled softly. He enjoyed her company. She knew him well and accepted him for what he was. He loved being off-world knowing that she would be waking him for his watch. He loved the way she gently roused him from his sleep by whispering his name in his ear. Loved the way she always made sure there was fresh coffee for him and sometimes she stayed up a while, talking about the days events or just keeping him company by the fire.  
  
In general, he was beginning to realize that if he ever started another relationship, he'd want it to be as easy going as this. He wanted someone who understood his passion and commitment to his work and he wanted someone who would delight in sharing the simple things in life. He finished his pizza and noticed that Sam had finished hers too.  
  
Sam stretched out and put her plate on the floor. She shifted so that Daniel could get on the couch and settled back into his embrace. She often thought that maybe this kind of contact overstepped the boundaries of their friendship. But it was something they were both comfortable with and quite often both needed. She felt him shift slightly behind her and then rested her head back against his chest. Enjoying the closeness of the moment.  
  
They watched the film in relative silence, passing the odd comment here and there. When it ended Daniel went to get up and Sam let out a small moan of protest.   
  
"Sam, if I don't get up now, I'm not going to get up at all."  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes. I'll have one hell of a back ache in the morning." Daniel wasn't quite sure where Sam was going with this but he didn't want to make any assumptions.  
  
"It's not the most comfy couch in the world is it."  
  
"No."   
  
Sam reluctantly got up and allowed him to sit up. He got up and wandered off to the bathroom as she cleared away the offending debris of empty beer bottles and pizza crusts. She stared out of the kitchen window at the sky, thinking about her relationship with Daniel and the way in which recently, it had seemed they were becoming something more than friends. She wondered if he felt it too or if it was just her, looking for something more than there was.  
  
"Penny for them." His voice was soft and husky. The way it always was when he got tired.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "You really want to know?"  
  
Daniel smiled at her. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't."  
  
"I was thinking about our relationship. What you mean to me in particular? And why I don't seem to be able to keep a boyfriend."  
  
Daniel gazed at her softly, unwilling to comment for the moment. Content to listen.  
  
"I came to a realization tonight. This is where I'm most comfortable Daniel. Anywhere with you. You know me. I don't feel the need to put on a brave face with you. I can tell you anything. Ask you anything. You don't judge me. Expect anything from me. You just accept me. And I don't think I ever really realized how important that was to me. Until now."  
  
"Thanks Sam."   
  
"If I ask you something Daniel....promise me you'll give me an honest answer."  
  
Daniel frowned. "Of course Sam."  
  
"Do you ever wish there was something more between us?"  
  
'Anything but that.' Daniel sighed inwardly. He shrugged slightly. "Honestly?" She nodded. "Yes Sam I do. Do you?"  
  
She smiled. "Honestly?" He nodded slowly. "All the time."  
  
For a moment they just looked at each other until Daniel closed the distance and hugged her tightly. Gently moving back and cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her tenderly, the way he'd dreamt of kissing her a thousand times before. 


	4. Mission Approval

"You are sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I saw the parchment myself."  
  
The Council Delegation muttered between themselves for a while, contemplating this information. "Do you think they are ready?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"This news is most unfortunate. It comes at a time when our people are in discord over the alliance. We cannot spare the resources needed for an investigation at this time. But we also cannot ignore the current situation."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"I want you to keep an eye on things. Move about their world. Make contacts. Do everything within your power to get close to these people and collect the evidence you need to make an informed decision."  
  
"You are sanctioning my request?"  
  
"We are. But I must warn you. Should you deem them unsuitable, steps will be taken to ensure this never happens again. Oma Desala must not be allowed to bend the rules to her suiting. She forgets it does not just effect the Ancients. It effects us as well."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The Council Delegation nodded and dismissed her from the hearing. She raised her hood and turned, walking out of the chamber and into the open. Her friend was waiting for her.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"They've agreed to allow me to study them, to see if they are ready."  
  
"They're sending you?"  
  
"Yes. They are unable to devote anyone else at this time."  
  
"Kalima." Her friend took her to one side of the street, away from the others who may listen into their conversation. "You must be careful. And you must remember not to get involved."  
  
"Not get involved? Are you kidding? You know as well as I do what that parchment contains. Something that powerful in the hands of a people who are not ready...it would be a disaster. If it comes down to it, I may have to get involved."  
  
Her friend sighed. "I know just....damage limitation ok. You know the dangers all too well."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Please. Promise me you won't do anything stupid!"  
  
Kalima snorted. "Like what?"  
  
"Like fall in love....or you won't be allowed back." 


	5. Unwelcome visitor

A loud banging sound filtered into Sam's mind and she groaned, snuggling closer to the warm body beside her. She smiled when she heard Daniel grumble and shift slightly, pulling her closer in the process.  
  
"I think someone is trying to get your attention." She sniggered softly against his chest.  
  
"I'm not getting out of bed until I'm damn well ready!"  
  
"Oh really?" She raised her head and kissed him tenderly. "And why's that?"  
  
Daniel smiled at her. "Because we wasted 7 years already...I want to make sure we don't waste anymore time."  
  
Sam yawned. "That's sweet. But I don't think your front door can take much more." She slipped out of bed and threw Daniel's bathrobe on.  
  
"Where you going?" Daniel laid back and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"To tell whoever is at your door..." She was interrupted by the sound of more banging. "Alright I'm coming already!" She shook her head. "To go away and leave us in peace."  
  
Daniel laughed softly and got out of bed, stretching like a cat and pulling his jeans on. He reached out and grabbed his glasses and then looked out the window. "I don't think they're going to leave Sam."  
  
Sam snorted at his comment as she opened the door.  
  
Jack looked her up and down, from her tousled hair to Daniel's bathrobe and her bare feet. He raised his eyebrow and looked at her, a smile on his face. "I hate it when I don't see things coming!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam stood there in shock.  
  
"This. I did not see this coming." His eyes left hers as he glanced at Daniel who had just appeared behind her. Jack smiled at him seeing the happy, content look on his face and watching the way he gently kissed Sam's neck. "You do know I owe Janet 50 bucks now!"  
  
"Really? Well that will teach you to make stupid bets Jack. Come in for a coffee."  
  
"Um." Jack's gaze shifted to Sam.  
  
"It's ok. I was just leaving." Sam mumbled as she turned around and walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door. Daniel indicated for Jack to come in, started the coffee and then went into the bedroom to talk to Sam,  
  
She was already dressed and brushing her hair when he walked in. "Sam. You don't have to go."  
  
She sighed softly and turned. "I know. But I need to."  
  
Daniel looked into her eyes and nodded. "I understand. I'll come over to yours later ok?"  
  
"Ok." Sam kissed him lovingly and left the room, saying goodbye to Jack on the way out.  
  
"So.....how long have I been in the dark for then?"  
  
"About 8 hours Jack."  
  
"That recent?" He watched Daniel nod. "You look happy."  
  
Daniel smiled as he sipped his coffee. "I am. I can't believe I didn't see this before. I wouldn't admit to myself how much she meant to me because I was scared it would be taken away. Whenever I've needed her she's been there for me Jack. She's loved me and helped me through the last 7 years. It's time for us to move on now."  
  
"I'm glad you two kids have found each other. You both deserve a shot at happiness and I can see it working for you two. You have a good friendship. A lot in common. And you already have a deep respect and friendship for each other." Jack picked his coffee up. "You just make sure that she knows how much you love her Daniel. Make sure you tell her everything she means to you." 


	6. Altrication

Paul walked across the parking lot and reached the entrance to Cheyenne. He studied the woman waiting by the security desk in silence for a minute. He had a bad feeling about this one. He'd gotten a call from Hammond asking him to go meet a new member of staff at the base, and to bring her down to Level 28 for debriefing. Dr Aiva Thomas was to help Daniel in his research on the parchment. Paul had frowned at this. Although civilian hire was Hammond's department, Paul usually knew when the SGC was expecting new staff. Their files passed over his desk at the Pentagon. He'd heard nothing about this woman and when he'd done a background search on her, nothing had turned up. It was like she didn't exist.   
  
Upon voicing his concerns to Hammond, he'd been told that all the appropriate checks had been done. The paperwork was all in order and that he'd obviously been mistaken, as Hammond had himself done a search on Dr Thomas' history and she had been security cleared. Paul had bitten back what he'd wanted to say and accepted his superior officer's judgement, silently vowing he'd get to the bottom of this.  
  
As he neared the desk, she turned and met his gaze. "You must be Major Paul Davis." She extended a hand towards him.  
  
"That's right." He shook her hand quickly out of politeness. "And you are Dr Aiva Thomas." He nodded curtly at the security guard and pulled out his own pass. Swiping his card he entered the elevator and waited for her to follow. Pressing the button he leant back against the wall as they started their journey.  
  
Kalima looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She was studying his emotions carefully and it was clear that this man held nothing but distrust for her, although she was unsure why. She sighed softly and averted her gaze. "Are you always this rude?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Paul turned to look at her. She was studying the door intently.  
  
"I said are you always this rude? We've been travelling in this car for three minutes and you haven't said a word to me. It's usually polite to ask how one's journey was or something along those lines."  
  
"Ma'am. I am an Air Force officer. I don't engage in small talk. It's not my job."   
  
"Just as well. Because you really suck at it." Kalima walked out of the elevator as the doors opened and looked around.   
  
"I advice you, that in future, you may wish to think about what you're saying *before* you actually say it."  
  
Kalima looked at him. "You assume of course that I don't mean what I say."  
  
Paul gritted his teeth. "This way please Dr." He indicated with his arm the direction they needed to go. His bad feeling about her was growing. He wasn't always this aloof with people and he certainly didn't make a habit of alienating the people he was to work with. But something about her got under his skin and he didn't want to allow the situation to get any worse.   
  
Kalima nodded and began to walk in the direction he'd indicated. She heard him fall into step beside her. This one was going to be a problem. He already mistrusted her and he'd made his feelings known in his silence, as well as the emotions he was projecting. She stopped as he came to a stop outside the door and turned in surprise as he spoke.  
  
"Look Dr Thomas. I don't know who you are, or why you are here? But I do know this. Your appointment here has not gone through the proper channels. I tried to do a background check on you and came up with nothing. So I just want you to know that I'll be keeping a close eye on you. Because I know you're hiding something."  
  
Kalima raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "Really? Then it seems perhaps that is the only thing we both have in common." She pushed the door open and walked into the room, leaving a stunned Paul outside in the hall. 


	7. Enemy made

"....but this shouldn't be happening. I should be able to read this." Daniel threw his pen across the desk and sighed. "It's gibberish! It means nothing!"  
  
Kalima sighed and rubbed her temples slowly. It had been two weeks since she'd gone undercover to find out if these people were ready for the knowledge they now possessed. She hadn't made much progress and she'd made a few enemies in the process already. She rolled her neck and studied the screen infront of her. "Maybe you're trying too hard."  
  
"Trying too hard?!?!"  
  
She winced at his tone. "Yes. You know....trying to over analyze it?"  
  
"Over...." Daniel let out of big sigh and looked up as Paul walked in. "I'm going for coffee." And left quickly.  
  
Kalima didn't look up from her work. "What can I do for you Major?"  
  
Paul looked at her. Her hair was pulled up in a messy pile on the top of her head. She wore glasses and her BDU's were way too big for her. But she still looked good. He cleared his throat. "I've told you it's Paul."  
  
Kalima looked up at him then. "I'm sorry. I thought first name terms were reserved for people who actually liked each other."  
  
Paul sucked in his breath. "Ok. We may have got off to a bad start....."  
  
"May have?" Kalima got up and walked over to the bookcase, searching for a text to help her. "There is no *may* about it. You don't like me. You mistrust me. You think I am hiding something and are determined to expose me." Turns to look at him. "Did I forget anything?" Raising her eyebrow.  
  
Paul sat down at the desk and watched her flip through the pages. "When we met, and I told you I thought you were hiding something, you said that was possibly the only thing we had in common. What did you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Aiva..."  
  
"I would prefer that you call me Dr Thomas!"  
  
Paul rose from his chair and grabbed her arm. "What did you mean?"  
  
Kalima cocked her head to one side and looked at him. "I very much doubt that your superior officers know about your work with the CIA....or maybe they do." Pulls her arm away from him. "However, I doubt very much they are aware of your current status on the FBI's files." Kalima reached for her files. "Nice talking to you. Always a pleasure." With that she walked from the room.  
  
Paul stared at her back until she rounded the corner. "Damn it how does she do that?" 


	8. Whatever it takes

Daniel swore when he looked at his watch and realized he was horribly late. "Damn it." He shut down his computer and gathered his things together. "Aiva, I have to go. Can you finish up here?"  
  
"Of course Daniel." Kalima smiled at him. "Have a good time."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kalima watched him leave and the disabled the security camera and locked the door. A voice spoke out to her from the shadows.  
  
"What have you found?"  
  
Kalima looked up and saw the council member walk from the shadows. "Not much. They are reluctant to share a lot of their knowledge with me until they can be sure I am trustworthy. The parchment doesn't seem to be an issue though. They have so far been unable to translate it. The bits that Dr Jackson has managed to recognize are irrelevant to the rest of the document."  
  
"I see. You must gain their trust Kalima. It is most important that we know how to handle this."  
  
"Why? Why is it so important?" Kalima got up and walked over to him. "The parchment is useless in their hands even if they do managed to translate it. The one who ascended does not have his powers. They would not be able to complete the necessary tasks in order for it to work."  
  
"Kalima. Dr Jackson was meant to remember. Not long from now, his memories will start to return. Once they do, he will be able to access his powers again. We need to know they will not abuse this."  
  
Kalima sighed and closed her eyes. "There is one here, who mistrusts me above all the others. He will not be so easily persuaded."  
  
"Do whatever it takes!" The council member nodded at her and disappeared.   
  
"Whatever it takes? They're giving me free reign. They must be worried." Kalima muttered to herself for a while before reactivating the camera and timestamp and unlocking the door.   
  
She walked out into the hall and made her way to the elevators, unaware of another figure watching her every move. It watched her get into the elevator and narrowed it's eyes as the door closed.  
  
"Kalima. What are you doing here?" 


	9. Contemplation

Daniel used his key and unlocked Sam's front door. He was over an hour late and Sam was supposed to be cooking dinner for him. He frowned as he walked down the hall, hoping that it was salvageable and that she would forgive him. His confusion grew as he entered the kitchen to find her stood at the cooker, stirring some sauce in a pan.  
  
"Ok. I was sure I was late."  
  
Sam turned and looked at the sheepish grin on his face and smiled. "And you are. But I kind of figured this was going to happen...so I told you to get here two hours early."  
  
Daniel smiled broadly at her. "You know me too well." He approached her slowly, taking the time to really look at her. "And I love you for it."  
  
Sam laughed softly and placed a gentle kiss on the end of his nose. "If I were you, I'd save all admissions of undying love until *after* you've tasted my cooking."  
  
Daniel scrunched his nose up. "That bad?" He kissed her lips softly and then wrapped his arms round her as she returned her attention to the sauce. He rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in the smell of the cooking. "Smells ok."  
  
Sam chuckled at the teasing tone in his voice. "As I said...reserve judgement."  
  
"Ok. Wine?"  
  
"Sure. There's a bottle of white in the fridge and there should be a bottle of red on the counter. I wasn't sure what type of mood you'd be in so I got both."   
  
Daniel shook his head in amazement as he crossed the kitchen. Sam knew him so well it was like walking into a relationship 5 years in. Of course, he could argue that was the case. After 7 years as one of his closest friends, she should know him by now. But it still caught him off guard. Their transition from friends to lovers had been easy. Almost too easy. But then, she was always the one he went to when he needed comfort, or someone to listen, or to share his thoughts with. She had always been the one who'd been there for him. They already had a solid relationship. This was just taking it to the next level. He poured himself a glass of red wine, which earnt him a raised eyebrow from Sam and a glass of white for her.  
  
As they ate their meal, they contented themselves with discussion of the days events and shared details of what they'd been working on that day. Sam watched Daniel eat and smiled. They'd done this a thousand times. Shared a meal. Talked about each other's work. But this time was different. This time, Sam knew that when the meal was over and the dishes had been washed. They'd move to the lounge and curl up together on the couch. What they watched would be irrelevant as they'd be content to just hold and caress each other in a way they never could before.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Huh?" Sam snapped back to the moment as Daniel's amused tones reached her sub-conscious. "Oh nothing. You know...just thinking back over all we've been through together. All we've shared."  
  
Daniel pushed his plate away and took a sip of his wine. "Sam. We know each other well enough already, to know what the other is thinking. Still adjusting?"  
  
"Yeah. It just seems...weird. Well I'm not sure if weird is the right word but...this should feel strange, but it doesn't. It's almost like we've been in this relationship for years without knowing it."  
  
"In a way I guess we have. I mean most couples have to take the time to get to know each other, find out what the other one likes and dislikes, gain each other's trust...take the time to feel comfortable around each other. In a sense, we've bypassed that stage. We're already friends. We already trust each other. We already know each other very well and feel comfortable around each other. That's why this doesn't feel like a new relationship. It's just a natural progression." Daniel smiled as he took her hand across the table. "It feels right even if it's going to take some getting used to. But I don't intend on going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
Sam leaned over and kissed him softly. "Stay?"  
  
Daniel nodded and rose from his chair, taking the dirty dishes with him when he walked into the kitchen. 


	10. Confrontation

"I don't trust her General. She's up to something." Paul paced Hammond's office before sitting down. "I did a background check on her and came up with nothing. She doesn't exist."  
  
Hammond sighed loudly. "Major. I've done a background check on her and I promise you she does exist. She comes highly recommended and has excellent qualifications. Here's her file."  
  
Paul took the file from him and opened it, quickly scanning the information. "Something's just not right sir."  
  
"I'll tell you what's not right Major. This obsession you have with Dr Thomas and it's not a good one. Now I've shown you the security check and I've looked into this matter personally. Can I assume you're satisfied?"  
  
"For the moment sir...yes."  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." Paul left Dr Thomas' file on the table and walked from the room. He was angry to have been put in this situation but he'd never been one to stand by and ignore his gut feelings, especially where SG1 were concerned. He'd called the personnel officer at the Pentagon. He'd never heard of Dr Thomas and had swore he hadn't signed the transfer papers, and yet they were in the file that Hammond had just shown him. Something wasn't right. Things just didn't add up and he was determined to get to the bottom of this.   
  
He made his way up to Daniel's office and frowned when he found no-one there. He turned on his heel and walked up to the commissary. He looked around whilst he waited for his coffee and spied Aiva sat at a table with Daniel. He watched Daniel excuse himself and then walked over.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"If it's you that's asking.....yes. It is." Kalima didn't look up or even acknowledge his presence.  
  
Paul pulled out the chair and sat down. "You're hiding something."  
  
"To the point I see."  
  
"I don't believe in dressing things up."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"So?"  
  
Kalima sighed and finally met his gaze. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want the truth."  
  
"Ok." Kalima leaned forward, her eyes locked on his. "You are right not to trust me. I am hiding something. But you are doing yourself no favors by trying to uncover me. I will block you *every* step of the way. You will alienate all those around you because you will have no proof. Don't make an enemy out of me. You won't like what you find."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No. It's a warning." Kalima got up from her chair slowly. "You'd do well to heed it."  
  
Paul grabbed her arm and stood infront of her. "I want you to tell me what's going on."  
  
Kalima looked at him carefully and noticed something change in his eyes and in his emotions towards her. He actually wanted to trust her. He wanted to believe she was on their side. "Not here." She gently removed his hand from her arm and walked away from the table.   
  
For the rest of the day Kalima worked in Daniel's office in silence. She went over his notes on the parchment with a fine toothcomb. When she reached the last page she read something that made her realize he was on the right track.  
  
"...' ...most of the parchment makes no sense. It's almost as if it's encoded. However I have managed to translate a few lines in the beginning of the text. They read: "Information sought for the wrong reasons leads to nothing but destruction. The one who would not leave must be dealt with. The knowledge of this scroll must be protected at all costs." I believe 'the one who would not leave' is the Goa'uld we know as Anubis. I believe that if decoded, the parchment contains information on how to destroy him...' ...damn it Daniel." Kalima sighed. She packed away his notes carefully, as he'd left them and retired to her quarters for the night.  
  
Sitting on the end of her bed she took a deep breath. "Whatever it takes." And closed her eyes in concentration. 


	11. Truce

Paul woke in his quarters with a strange feeling that he was being watched. He flipped on the light switch and rubbed his eyes, tiredly. After checking the clock he switched the light back off and lay down on the bed. As he drifted off to sleep he was vaguely aware of a bright white light surrounding him. When he opened his eyes to find out what it was, he found he was no longer in his quarters, but standing on a hill, in brilliant sunshine.  
  
He blinked and looked around. There were flowers everywhere and the scent of them filled the air. As he looked around he realized he was not alone on the hill. There was a woman, sitting on a large swing, hanging from the tree at the top of the hill. He frowned slightly and made his way over to her. Once closer, he recognized her.  
  
"Aiva."  
  
She looked up and smiled at him. "You wanted the truth."  
  
He sat down beside her and looked at her in amazement. Her long hair was loose and she wore a simple white dress. He skin seemed to glow and her eyes sparkled in the sun. "Who are you? And where am I?"  
  
"You are dreaming. This place..." Kalima looked around her. "...this is somewhere I come when I need to think things over."  
  
"You can enter my dreams?"  
  
"Not quite. I can manipulate them. Make you see what I see. I could not speak to you before. Your world is very strange to me. People are not always who they seem."  
  
"Like you."  
  
Kalima laughed softly. "Yes. Like me." She felt his hesitation. "I knew you mistrusted me because I felt it. I can feel the emotions of people I am close to. But you also wanted to trust me. You wanted me to be on your side. Now...you feel hesitation. You feel because I have powers, I am a threat."  
  
Paul looked around the surrounding countryside. "And are you?"  
  
"Do I look like a threat?"  
  
Paul returned his gaze to her. "Beautiful things can be threatening. They can even be killers."  
  
Kalima could feel so many conflicting emotions in the man sat beside her. She knew she had to confide in him, or he could cause too many problems. Problems that would stand in her way. Problems that could get people killed. "My real name is Kalima. I was sent to the Tau'ri by the council delegation to assess a potential threat. I was asked to gain your trust and find out if there was a need for interference."  
  
Paul frowned. "You're an Ancient?"  
  
Kalima chuckled. "Hardly. The Ancients are allies of ours. Our races once lived together in harmony, but they tried to enforce their rules onto my people. We went our separate ways after that. Although we still work closely together, our goals are much different now."  
  
Paul thought carefully about her words. "You said you were here to assess a potential threat."  
  
"Anubis." She saw him flinch at the words and felt his deep anger and hatred. "The parchment Daniel is working on, contains information on how to kill him. I was sent to assess whether or not you were ready for that information and if I considered your people intelligent enough to use it wisely."  
  
"Use it wisely!" Paul got up of the swing. "Are you kidding? Do you know how much damage Anubis has done in the universe? The thousands of lives that have been lost. Countless numbers of entire civilizations destroyed by him. And you are telling me that parchment tells us how to kill him."  
  
"Not just how to kill him. It contains the power to erase him from existence. If Daniel translates that parchment, he will able to manipulate the timeline. It will be as if Anubis never existed."  
  
"So? What's the difference."  
  
"The difference is that Anubis has interfered with too many civilizations on too many planets. To alter the timeline and erase his effect on those people he has come into contact with, be it good or bad, would alter the past, present and future."  
  
Paul looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
"You are not used to looking at the big picture." She sighed softly. "Imagine if we erased Daniel from existence. There would be no Stargate Program. Your people would still be on Earth, blissfully unaware of the surrounding solar systems. Unaware of the potential threat heading your way, because believe me, the Goa'uld would have returned to Earth sooner or later. You'd be unaware of the Asguard, who have been keeping an eye on the planet for centuries now. The Asguard would not have been able to prevent the Goa'uld invading your planet. Your civilization would have eventually been enslaved."  
  
Paul nodded. "The Grandfather paradox. If you change the timeline, you can change things so that you were never born."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what is your recommendation?"  
  
"I really don't know. Anubis must be dealt with, but I don't think this is the way." Kalima looked out over the hill as he sat back down beside him. "I didn't realize this would get so complicated. When I was offered the mission I assumed it would be a standard search and recommendation. But it's not."  
  
Paul looked at her. "You think you've become too involved?"  
  
"I know I've become too involved. The very fact that you are sitting here goes against everything I should be doing." She frowned softly. "The others accepted me but you didn't. You challenged me and if you had succeeded in exposing me, the council would not have hesitated to send someone else in to destroy the parchment. I had to tell you but the choice was mine. You have to promise me you won't do or say anything that will make the others suspect you know something." She gently reached out and touched his cheek softly. "I'm your best shot at taking out Anubis. You have to trust me Major. You *have* to trust me."  
  
Paul felt himself falling and when he opened his eyes he was back in his quarters. Feeling bewildered and disorientated, he wasn't sure if he'd been dreaming or if Aiva/Kalima had actually spoken to him. He got out of bed and hastily pulled on some clothes, and made his way down to her quarters.  
  
Kalima looked up at the knock on her door. "Come in Major."  
  
Paul slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him. "How did you know it was me?" He watched her raise an eyebrow. "Oh. It was real wasn't it?"  
  
Kalima watched him walk towards her. "It was as real as you want it to be." She watched him sit down beside her and felt another shift in his emotions. "Don't get your emotions confused Major. You can't afford to let your feelings cloud your judgement."  
  
Paul nodded slowly and spoke softly. "Tell me what I can do to help." 


End file.
